Germany's Britian
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: What if Germany had won the battle of Britain? In fact, What if the Axis powers had won WWII? gereng geruk. Dark themes. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes Yes I know about how WWII was a horrible time and yes I am well aware of my grammar mistakes. This is part of my 'what if' series so please review my spuk one.**

Germany's pov

I sat in the trench and looked the blood on my hands. I don't know why but I started to laugh. It wasn't' the quiet one, no, it was laughing out loud it got hard to breath laughing.I looked up at the dark grey skies of Franc and then I laughed some more. I got up and made my way to the barracks, were we were keeping the French basterd. I made sure to take off my bloody gloves and make sure I was presentable.

Blonde hair slicked. Cold blue eyes that had seen so much blood it would make a grown man scream. Uniform, a few drops of blood here and there but other than what clean and well pressed. I readjusted my German cross around my neck and then opened the door. There was France, covered with bruise and a bloody nose, smiling at me.

I don't know why but that made me angry. _Very angry_. I picked up the whip we had used to integrate him and brought it down on the French man with a mighty CRACK. Of course he screamed in pain but I wasn't enough for me. I did it again. He screamed even more. I started to laugh, he started to cry.

"What's wrong? Can't take anymore?" I asked him in a fake voice of concern.

He didn't answer me so I brought the whip down on him again. He screamed again and then looked me dead in the eyes and smiled.

"At least –cough- I got England to join the war against you. You crazy Nazi basterd!" France shot back at me and I felt a little twinge in my heart, no because of the insult, no, because the French basterd had managed to get England to join the war against me.

That made me angrier. I whipped him again and again. I never got tired of seeing the man that had humiliated me in pain; it was like lifting a weight from your shoulders. When he cried, I laughed, when he sang the French anthem, I snag the Nazi one.

It was like one big, bad, twisted game and I was winning. My blood was burning with joy and I smiled at the French basterd sobbing and bleeding form. I looked at the bloody whip and licked it clean. I spat some of the blood at France and laughed at him. France looked up at me with disgust and hater.

"At least England loves me" he said with, somehow, hope in his voice.

I nearly saw red. How dare he! I picked up a poker that had the Nazi logo on it and then I said "You are a part of the Nazi empire, you have to be branded". I smirked at the thought of France being branded like cattle heading for the slaughter house.

Then the door opened to four men. One was in a suit and the other three were in military uniforms, like mine. The man in the suit was none other than my boss, Hitler. He looked at me and then nodded then looked at France.

"Is he a….." he trailed off pointing at the Frenchman's body and then I nodded. He knew about nations, granted he was quit shocked but he soon shrugged it off. The other three men were his generals and right hand man. I was 'secret weapon' has he said, I could never die. As long as Nazi Germany stood tall and proud, I would live.

One of the generals raise an eyebrow that the red hot poker but soon he realised what I was going to do to the French basterd. In the words of some great poet 'It takes a monster to understand another monster'.

"Germany. We have conquered France, Belgium, and Poland. It is time to take down the British Empire" My boss said to me with a wicked smirk on his face.

"How will we do that sir?" I asked him as I put the poker back into the fire. I ignored Frances sigh of relief, he was going to be branded weather he liked it or not.

My boss pointed at the south part of England and then he said "If we gain air dominance here then he will be able to take control of that trading routine, where we can send in are tanks. Are there any questions?"

I looked at the world map then pointed at America "What about the Yankees?" I asked.

"They will stay out of this battle because they know England will be crushed in a matter of weeks. As I remember that American is too afraid to enter the war" My boss said with dark humour in his voice. The generals and I laughed.

I was very happy about the thought of taking over the British Empire. For so many years I had watched in awe as England toke over lands, battled my brother, France and Spain and won with ease. Needless to say I had devolved a little admiration for the said Nation. My boss on the other hand wanted to have an Empire just like Britain's. He wanted the wealth, the power and the influence the British Empire had on the world.

"We will go into battle in three days. I want you to alert the commanders of the air force and then the naval forces and finally the ground forces" My boss said as he left the room "Oh and Germany, you will be part of the ground force this time". And then my boss and the other generals left the room.

I turned my back on the door and picked up the red hot poker and then smirked at France "Did you here that France? England will finally be mine. I will do what you or any other nation could never do! I will claim the British Empire as part of the Nazi party!" I screamed at him.

"But first" I sad as I put the red hot poker dangerously close to his chest.

"You have to be eliminated".

And I put the burning poker onto his skin and watched him scream.

I toke the poker off his skin and then walked over to the world map. I looked at England and then smirked. I put the poker onto The British Empire and then moved it away. I smiled at the way England looked, with the Nazi logo on it, it was in one word beautiful.

I licked my lips and then put the poker back into the fire. I opened the door and left the barracks. I needed to prepare for war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to all my wonderful reviwerss which kindly gave **

Germany's pov

As I walked out of the barracks I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I smiled for what seemed like years as I looked at the cloudy grey skies of Nazi Germany. I walked around the trenches, looking for the Ground forces commander. I smiled as the new recruits saluted to me with childish smiles on their faces, it was going to make me smile when they fired their guns at British soldiers. The new recruits looked no older then seventeen or eighteen but we needed every man to take down Britain.

I walked past a few bomber plans when I saw Anna Ruiz working on her plane. She looked at me and smiled "Hello Ludwig!" she chirped brightly at me. She was the first German woman to ever fly with the German Luftwaffe but she was still so modest. Her red curly hair reached her shoulders and her blue eyes shone brightly. I could see the cross around her neck, the sliver cross matched her pale skin. She had oil on her hands and on her face. I smiled back at her and handed her a handkerchief

"Here, use this" I said to her.

She smiled gratefully at me and wiped her face clean of the oil. I quickly remembered that we were planning to invade Britain so I reached into my pocket and gave her a paper sheet that had the cords to British trade routes that she had to hit. I wasn't worried about her missing, she never missed. She toke the sheet, quickly read over it and smiled at me.

"We are planning on invading Britain?" She asked me with a childish delight in her eyes.

I smiled at her and nodded. She squealed in happiness and then she said "I'm going to give this to the Flight Commander~ Oh I can't wait!" and I watched her run to her commanders.

With a sigh I ran my hair threw my blonde hair "One down, two to go".

I walked to the Tanks and saw that the Drill commander was disciplining the new recruits. He was doing a damn good job at it too. He had quite the set of lungs actually, even when I was with Anne at the flight bay I could faintly hear the commander's voice. The commander was a tall man, broad shoulder and muscular. He was missing his left eye thanks to a Polish bayonet rifle. I was glad that the Commander was teaching these recruits what's what, best to learn early. I winced when I heard one of the one of them giggle. Yep, there was always one, ever year. The commander looked at the soon to be dead man that had just giggled.

He looked the poor recruit dead in the eyes and screamed "DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU LAZY MAGGOT!"

The recruit held his ground and said back "Sir no Sir"

That seemed to anger the Commander more "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE I'VE KILLED YOU MAGGOT!"

"Sir no Sir"

"WELL I HAVE KILLED LITTLE SHIT'S LIKE YOU AND DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Now it was my time to step in. "Commander" I said in a serious tone.

The commander jumped lightly and turned around and saw me "Officer on grounds salute!" he shouted and he and the recruits saluted. I saluted back to them.

"Officer, why are you here in drill?" the commander asked me in an equally serious voice.

"Tell your recruits that drill is over, we must speak in private"

He looked shocked at me for a second but then let his scared unit go. He turned to face me again "What is it Germany?"

"We are planning to invade the southern side of England". He looked shocked but he then smirked at me "It's is about time we should those limey basterd who's the new boss"

I nodded in agreement "Ja it is time we showed them. Out with the old and in with the new". He laughed and I started to laugh with him. We both stopped laughing and walked away from each other like nothing had ever happened. As I walked away from the drill grounds I could hear the heavy stomping of boot's on the ground and the sound of gun's going off. Probably the new cadets in training. After what seemed like twenty minutes of walking to the naval base I saw a German U-boat.

The Navy Captain waved at me with a cheerful expression. He was a Spanish Navy Captain that had joined the party. Spain may be neutral in this war but he still gave the Nazi salute when the Allies weren't looking. It was the same case with many nations' that were neutral in the war.

The Captain was a short man with tanned skin and brown hair, he looked at me and smiled happily. But on his neck I saw the scare of where one of the English soldiers slit his throat but he had somehow managed to live, he couldn't speak but he was alive. He go out of The U-boat ad he wrote down on his notepad "What is it sir?"

"We are planning on taking England as part of the Nazi empire, instead of looking worried like I thought he would, he looked happy. Know that I think about it I would be happy is I saw the nation that toke my voice crumble. Good thing it was going to happen and the U-boat captain was going to get his justice.

"We are calling the invasion sea lion" I said to the Spanish man.

He looked at me oddly and then shrugged, the German high command wasn't very god at coming up with codenames. Then suddenly I heard sirens go off. I recognized them immediately. I was the prisoner escaping siren. I quickly ran to the barracks where we were keeping France and then I opened the door and saw that the basterd had used the poker to burn the ropes and get free. I slammed the door shut and looked at the floor in defeated.

And then.

I saw it.

That trail of blood, a French men's blood.

I smirked and picked up a rifle and followed the blood that lead me to a sad site for poor eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers which kindly gave me the inspiration to keep going.**

I took out my knife and began to follow the thin trail of blood in the mud. The sirens rang around he camp put I ignored it as best as I could. God, I wanted the French basterd dead! Even If I have to burn down this camp to find him! I saw a big puddle of blood were he had probably thrown up blood. I dipped my finger and tasted the blood. The blood of a coward. It was awful. I spat it out and kept my search for him. I was going to rip that basterd into ribbons. Then I found him.

His blonde hair was matted together, his left eye was black and he looked like he had been beaten and starved, in fact, he had.

With my knife at the ready, I jumped him. I slashed, hacked and gashed at Frances body until my uniform was covered in blood, sweet blood. I stood up, breathing heavily and I looked at my work. I had removed several of Frances fingers, a cut so deep in his stomach I could see rib bones. He looked at me but it was lie he was looking at someone else and I was just in the way.

"I'm so sorry England –cough- I couldn't defeat or escape from this monster" he stammered out and I lost it. I slashed at his neck and blood splattered on my face. I rammed the knife in his heart and I started to pull off his head. The slash wound was already so deep so I just needed to give a few good tugs before I pulled the French basterd head right off his neck.

I laughed like a manic. So this is what victory feels like? I love it! The thrill of taking the person so close to England gave me the greatest pleasure in the world.

The only way to kill a nation was their nation had to be in terrible shape. Check. They had to be stabbed in the heart. Check. And if you wanted to make sure they weren't coming back for a long time then she had to rip of their head. Check. I had just won a battle but I still had the war. I was going to win, England shall be mine.

I stood up, keeping the head in my left hand. Standing on top of large supply crate I shouted "The prisoner has been caught!" They cheered and one of the troops said "Show us the head!". I gladly did.

"Listen my fellow countrymen! The pounding of the drums of war!

The thrill of artillery going off!

The joy of Vengeance!

I can hear the cheering!

Payback time is nearing!

And then are flag will fly!

Against a blood red sky!"

I shouted this to the troops and they cheered and shouted "Testify!". I walked to the barracks, put a clean set of clothes on and then picked up my rifle. It was time to go to war and take back what is rightfully mine.

**Author's note: yeah yeah I know late update and it's short but the next one will have England and ya goodness**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. By the way should I make a usuk one of my Bruises and bite marks series?**

I sat in my seat of the boat. Two minutes until we were on the beach after the bombers had bombed the living daylights out of the harbour. I looked around and I saw a young cadet, probably the first time on a war zone holding a cross and mumbling a prayer under his breathe. To be honest, I found it amusing that I had done the same thing when I first went to war.

But I was a nation born into blood. Mud, arrows and spears were my toys as a child. I knew what it felt like having blood on your hands before my voice broke.

The smell of adrenaline and fear mixed together was very exciting for me.

A loud bang was heard the boat shake violently and water started to flood in from the left side of the ship. My first reaction was to move but some of the other soldiers in the boat screamed. I pointed at the hole in the sip and shouted "Get out of the ship! Move! Move!" They scrambled out and we all made it out of the ship. I looked around.

We were only a ten minute swim from England's shore so we should be fine. Or so I thought.

Some of the other soldiers couldn't swim. I helped the boy that had been praying onto a piece of wood.

"We are almost onto England's shore keep moving!" I shouted at them.

We moved slowly, the waves crashing against us, as if they were trying to keep me out but I wouldn't have any of it. I swam as hard as I could, battling against the waves. The boy that had been praying was trying to keep up with me and then I saw his green eyes but his were not like England, England's eyes were forest green while his were acid Green. Once we made it to the shore I coughed lightly and we huddled together.

"We are only a few clicks away from the harbour and I know that we lost two brave soldiers on the swim here but let are fellow soldiers know that there sacrifice was not in vain! We shall claim the British Empire as part of the Nazi Empire!" I said to them, raising my voice at the last sentences and they all shouted in agreement.

We climbed the hill and we charged into battle, screaming out war cries. We had managed to kill more than forty British soldiers in the charge; we then stopped and used a wall for cover. Bullets whizzed past my face as I pressed my back against the wall. I looked to my left and said "Hans, give me your rifle!"

He tossed it over and I caught it. Reloading the weapon and set it down and looked threw the scope. I pulled the trigger and I had to wait a good five seconds before the bullet made contact with the British solider that had been using the machine gun. Reloading it again, I shoot all the British soldiers running towards the machine gun. Then I saw a little figure running towards someone. I was getting ready to pull the trigger on them but then I realized.

That was a child running towards their mother.

The child and mother were in trench along with the other civilians that had lived through the bombings. Some part of me, probably the shred of Mercy I had for the British people, mad me move along to the next solider and kill them instead of the mother and child.

Standing up, I toke off my chemical mask and I put on when we got to shore. "Everyone! Take off your masks. We're not using the chemicals!" I shouted to them and they quickly followed my orders. I ran towards the soldiers crying out "Charge!".

The sound of are boots hitting the ground, the smell of blood and the taste of victory was the best in the world. We claimed the town in three hours.

I ran a hand threw my messy blonde hair and light a cigarette I had gotten off a dead British solider. Don't give me that look, we're at war.

The boy that had been praying , Hans, pounced over to me with a grin on his face. I found it rather impressive how he had just picked up a rifle and killed the enemy and then see to it as killing a fly. What a good solider.

"Commander-"he said

I cut him saying "Call me Ludwig, Hans".

"Okay. Ludwig… you were so cool out there! And we didn't kill a single civilian! Mama will be so proud of me! Bu how did you make those shots? It was amazing! I want to be a good commander just like Ludwig!" he said to me with big, hopeful blue eyes.

"I've had years of practice Hans and I'm touched" I said to him and I swear, his smile got so big I was slightly worried. I then said "Oh and round up the others. I had to tell them the next plan of action". Hans nodded, saluted and ran towards the others.

I toke a long drag of my cigarette and I looked around at the town. The bombs had destroyed the military base but minus some damage here and there the town was almost untouched. Most of the troops had at least one English speaking family member so they had some idea of what to do when a English civilian said something to them, it was mainly the vocabulary of a two year old but it made a difference.

When the rest of the squad was here, they all sat down but I stayed standing. "My fellow soldiers, we have claimed the town that will help us win battles but the war has just begun" they smiled at each other. "But we have another issue to face altogether," I spoke and they all listened intently "we must win the British people over". Some looked confused while others looked angry. "But we are the invaders!" one of them said and I spoke " When we destroy the royal family and the basterd of a prime minster, England will go into a state of panic and that is where we come in". They quickly connected the dots, would you trust someone that had gone from destroying buildings to helping you out? Of course not. That is why we had to be polite and help them.

"But what do we do to law breakers?" Hans asked.

I smirked and said "Behind the velvet glove lays an iron fist. Punish the law breaker as you see fit".

They all nodded and I said "You all have free time but you cannot be rude or do anything rude, am I clear".

"Yes sir!" they all shouted, saluted and started walking towards the shops. I could see. We needed to shave and I was certain that some of them wanted to eat something that was not army rations. I walked towards a shop that had hair gel.

As I just reached the shop the inn keeper gave me sceptical look and I raised my hands up to show I meant no harm. But then I heard the sound of child laughter, the innocent laughter that never escaped my lips when I was child. They skipped toward me and I noted that it was a little girl, probably only seven. She held up a note that said 'Danke, thanks' in German.

I said to her "Why are you giving me this?" and she said "Thank you for not hurting me or mummy when you were taking the town and thank you for being so nice to us", she said all of this with a blush on her face and I smiled gently to her and ruffled her blonde hair.

I got my hair gel and waited in line and payed. We HAD to be polite and if I say so myself, we were doing a damn good job at it.

But I knew the next plan of action, killing Churchill.

**Author's note: I want to put some German in here but I don't want to use Google translate. So if there ANYONE that can speak German and if reading this, pm and I'll give a shout of in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. **

We walked on the dirt road to London. We had no weapons on us; we had left them in the hiding place for the other squad getting ready to guard the area. I was glad of that, we didn't have to carry are heavy weapons around all day but we did have things like rifles and such on us at all times. The sun started to seat and one of the other soldiers said "Commander! We should get some rest". I had to agree there, tired soldiers were bad soldiers.

I called out "Okay we are going to rest here and then we are going to reach London".

We made tents and as I landed in bed I wondered, how was my brother handling Russia?

The said Prussian was being, well, Prussian.

"HAHAHA CHO CHO MOTHER FUCKER" Prussia screamed at the top of his lungs as he got the train he and his squad had captured. The plan was to hijack the train but things got a little out of hand.

Just a little

He rammed his Mauser KA R into the controls and one of new cadets shouted "Captain! Are you trying to kill us all?"

Prussia smirked and he said "We are all going to die one day; you might as well go out with a bang!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Again, I had that feeling

That Prussia was being an idiot

Again

Getting out of the make shirt bag, I packed everything up, walked out of the tent and packed that away too. The other soon woke up and followed my example and I said "We are going to wait for the bomb squad to hit London, then we will give the signal for the other squads to attack".

The German fighter play flew over us and I saw those bombs almost level London

"Call in Command! Alfa, Bravo and Charlie are ready to go" I barked and we started to move towards London. We but on are gas masks.

As we walked around the city I realized t, it was quiet. Too quiet. I loaded my rifle and looked around. Where the shadows moving? R was that just me.

"Captain, look out-" private Luzts didn't get to finish his warning, know that a bullet was in his throat.

The bullet that had just killed Lutz was probably a signal because more bullets started fly in from all directions. I grabbed Hans and we moved into the alley but then I felt a blast of pain in my hand. But with the adrenaline in my veins, it didn't let me feel the pain just yet.

Are feet thumped against the stone streets but then Hans' whispered to me "Captain, your hand"

I looked at the hand that had been shot. There was a bullet hole in my hand and I looked at the ground, I couldn't see that some of the bones in my hand were broken and one of my knuckles had also been hit by the bullet… I was leaving a blood trail.

"Fuck" I curse under my breathe.

"Vhat do ve do?" Hans said in panicked voice, looking around for other soldiers, British or German.

"Run" I said to Hans "Just Run Has, look for another squad and group with them" I said to him he looked at me and he said

"But what about you captain?"

"I'll be fine" I lied

He nodded to me one last time, saluted and ran into another alley. I picked up the rifle with my good hand and then I felt it, another Nations presence.

A grinned found its way to my face but then I felt the pain in my hand kick in. I grunted softly and started to wrap it up with the bandages. I couldn't leave a blood trail. I kept following the feeling; England wasn't moving, which was odd. His capital had been bombed, you'd think he'd be on high alert.

I walked in the alleys and I hide behind corners from the surviving British soldiers. I am a nation but a bullet or torture still hurts. I finally reamed a house, well, what was left of a house. More then half of it was destroyed and the remaining bit looked like it was ready to be torn down. I looked around then walked closer to the house.

I heard a voice "Someone –cough- help me!"

I followed the voice, moving closer and closer.

Opening the door, walking through the destroyed hallway. I saw pictures, probably of the person's family and friends. When I walked into the living room smirked and said

"Fancy seeing you here _Britain_"

**Author's note: Yeah yeah I know it's a late update. I would like to thank Illeia Evolution for the review. If you are going to give me reviews then at least TRY to think that I have feelings, like she did. I'll admit it I did take my first flame very personal and it did make me very worried that my writing was getting to quick or slow because If I have to my love dovey scenes I'll lose my actions fans. If I do sound angry I am sorry because I have heard something I don't want to hear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I'm back! **

England sat with his back pressed against the wall, tears of pain and sadness running down his face. I knew he felt the loss of his people and the pain of having your capitol could make even the strongest of nations weep.

Britain was once a proud, deadly and beautiful nation. His wild blonde hair looked soft. His green eyes made the finest emeralds look like cheap knock offs. Fair skin that looked as smooth as silk. He ruled the sea, taking whatever he wanted and defeating my brother with ease. I thought he was like a statue, beautiful and cold and must never be touched.

But now he was like an angel falling from grace. His blonde hair was greasy and tangled. Green eyes that once brought emeralds to shame where dull and grey. His fair skin was now a sickly colour. He no longer ruled the seas. He was no longer the great empire he once was, he was only a shadow of his former self and I thought it was truly sad. A crack had appeared on the statue.

I stepped closer to England; he was probably in shock because he wasn't moving. Pressing my back against the wall I slowly slid down. I didn't know how tired I was until now.

"You know, you could real the sea's again Britain" I said slowly

No response

"We could rule together, you could rule the seas and I could rule the land" I whispered to him but I knew I was never going to hear the answer I so desperately wanted to hear.

No response

I could kill him if I wanted to, I should and I would if it was any other nation. But this was Britain. I wouldn't kill him, I shouldn't kill him and I couldn't.

I looked at Britain face, tears of pain kept rolling down his cheeks. I brought my hand to his face and wiped away a tear.

There a crash from the British man's kitchen and I stood up. I heard footsteps and I leaned down to pick up my rifle. The person sounded injured and I walked closer to them.

It was a teenage boy, black hair and brown eyes and pale skin. He has in rags and he had a foul look on his face. He had bloody hands and feet. But the thing I noticed the most was the blood covered knife.

He ran at me and I didn't re-act fast enough. The teenager's knife made contact with my face, cutting from my right temple to my left jaw line. I screamed in pain and attacked the boy. With my weight keeping him down and yanked the knife from his hand and I started to stab him.

"Please stop it!"

Stab

"PLEASE"

Stab stab

"I'm beginning you!"

I stopped and starred into his eyes.

"There must be a god, because –cough- you're the devil" he said to me before I slit his throat open

I shakily stood up and looked to where England had been sitting

He wasn't there

Well this was just fan-fucking-tastic!

I had been shot, stabbed and now I had lost England

JUST. FUCKING. PERFECT

I was angry now. I looked around the house. I didn't find England. I angrily picked up a arm chair and threw it out a window. I turned around and saw mirror, my hair was wild, the cut mark was bleeding wildly and my where savage.

I walked closer to the mirror and looked into my eyes….I could of sworn I saw them different colour

Was…was…I was turning into my brother from the war of 1870, he was versing France and half way through the war he had snapped. His eyes changed colour and he was vicious to everyone, even me.

No, I wasn't going to end up like that

I couldn't

The cut on my face was going to turn into a scar, I could sense it.

I made my hand into a fist and smashed the mirror in one punch. I looked at my fist and pulled out a shard of mirror.

Why did I do that?

_'Because you could' _I heard a voice in my head

I smacked my hand against my head

Where did that come from?

Was I crazy?

No, no I couldn't be crazy. I was the great Germany, I couldn't be crazy

I walked out of the house. Maybe I was crazy?

I kept walking and found the remains of my squad.

I grinned evilly and loaded my rifle.

Your move Britain, join the party or be bombed into submission. Either way, whichever he picked he was going to be mine.

**Author's note: You see in my head I think that in extreme times of war that a nation will slowly turn 2P!. Like there eye's changing colour and blah bah but fear not! This will still be a geruk fic and not a 2p!geruk fic even though I fucking love it**


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's note: So yeah, this is in England's Pov and I hope everyone had a good holiday.**

* * *

My feet thumped against the ground. I could hear the pained sobs of a motherless child, I could smell the fumes from the bombs going off and I could fell the burning fire on my skin. Tears, smoke and blood, that's all I could smell. I felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks and I furiously wiped them away. I couldn't cry! I needed to be strong!

I stopped in front of a church, there where holes in the stained glass windows, and it looked ready to fall apart, but people still walked into the church. I slowly followed them, I was very religious in the dark ages and right now, I jest needed comfort. That was why half of the people there went, comfort, the thought of a higher being protecting gave comfort to almost anyone.

Once I got in I saw people holding candles and singing. That's right, it was Christmas soon. A lot of people told me I had lovely voice so I started to sing along with them.

"Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace"

The doors opened again and it was a young man, only a teenagers in a loose fitting German uniform. He looked scared, frighten and he raised his hands and he said " I no enemy". His English was broken. Maybe the grief had made people's sense dull or something else, but we started to sing again, he also sang in German.

"Silent night, holy night

Sohn Gottes, der Liebe reines Licht

Radiant beams from thy holy face

mit dem Beginn der erlösenden Gnade

Jesus, lord and thy birth

Jesus, Herr und deine Geburt"

More soldiers, British and German started walking into the church. I looked around, the British and German solider's where slowly speaking to one another. Know that I had looked around, I realized how natural we all looked together, it was hard to believe that these people where at war with each other.

We kept on singing, the English taking one verse and the German's taking the other. It was a silent treaty, no blood was to be shed today or tomorrow, Christmas day. I felt a warm feeling in my chest and I started to smile, how long had it been since I had smiled? I couldn't remember.

After three songs the church was packed, filled with people singing carols. I heard a voice shout "I found a football!". A German solider translated and the German and English solider's out started to file out. I was pushed along and we where it the streets playing football.

It was the Germans vs English foot ball game, everyone was playing nice clean game, there was reefer and even teams. You could trust the Germans, even in war to want things to be in order.

I felt Germany's presence and sure enough, he was walking to me. He and I made eye contact and raised his hands. He stood by me and we watched the game, the generals shouting at there troops and people cheering as they shoot goals.

"You know, it's hard to believe these men are at war with each other" I said and Germany nodded. He light a cigarette and he offered me one, which I declined.

He said very softly "I'm sorry"

I looked at him and said "Wot?"

"I've been horrible to you and your people" he said as he looked at the ground

But he hadn't, I had word from the towns that where taken and they all said the same thing "They are polite, they wait in line, they pay for everything they use, they even help out the people". I looked away and mumbled

"No, you haven't"

"My offer still stands" he said to me as he looked at me, blue eyes looking into my green ones.

"What offer?" I said, I really didn't know what the offer was.

"Join the empire, you could be the empire you once were Britain. This, - and he gestured to all the ruined buildings- this, could all go away" he said to be and for a moment there, I thought about giving up and joining him.

A soft breeze made a few leaves fly past us and I could smell and hint of fresh air. I could win this war, I had won wars where it looked like I was down for the count but I always won them in the end. France was still alive, if he could live then I could live.

"No" I said him and a dark look crossed the blue eyed man's face. Germany looked betrayed, angry and...hurt.

He changed the subject and we started to talk again, I eve saw Germany crack a small smile.

"Hey England, do you want to hear a joke?" He asked me and I smiled, this should be good

"The french army" he said to me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

You know, If Germany had asked me to join the empire by asking and not by force then, I would of consider joining him. But he still was killing innocent Jewish men, woman and children. But he looked... different his hair was messy and I could of sworn I saw his eye's a different color. There was also a large scar on his face and I looked at it.

"How did you get that?" I asked him as I pointed at the scar on his face.

He touched it and he said "Oh this? I got it when he first started to attack".

A silence fell onto the two of us ad I rubbed my hands to keep them warm. I saw Germany take off his gloves and give them to me. I looked at him and smiled light and put them on.

It started to snow and I said "Germany, what your brother told me was true"

He looked at me and he asked "What did he say?"

"You can be as sweet as a puppy when you want to be" I said to him and his eyes widen in horror and a large blush spread across his cheeks. He looked in the other direction and I laughed.

* * *

**You all have no idea how fucking bad I wanted to say invaded. NO IDEA. Well I hope everyone had a great holiday and may your god/gods be with you!**


	8. Chapter 8

I had talked to Britain but I hide me dark was going to plan, burder would get rid of the commie until he surrendered and Japan was dealing with China. Everything was going to plan. Everything. When dawn reached us myself and the other German soldiers slept in an old hotel. I leaned back in my chair and and I tapped my right index finger against a map of England. I sighed to myself and looked out the window.

The night sky was beautiful, bright twinkling stars danced above are heads like dancers. I walked over to the window and opened it and breathed in the cool air. The fresh air felt good on the wound on my face and I looked at the fields of wheat. They swayed gently with the breeze. The wheat color reminded me of England's wheat hair. I smiled to myself and I enjoyed the breeze and the calming melody of the breeze.

The door opened and I looked at who had opened the said door. It was a young cadet and he was holding a letter. "Commander! We have a letter from your brother!" he said to me and handed the letter and left me to read it in peace.

I opened the letter

_"Dear Burder,_

_Things are going very well in Russia. We have had no defeats, thanks to my greatness! But I do feel slightly guilty I have seen fourteen and fifteen years old boys dying to save their home land. But I will still keep fighting in this war, we will win. I know it sounds odd coming from me but I fear that are military success in Russia is going a bit to well. I know it makes me sound paranoid but paranoia helps win wars. I am sorry this letter is so short burder but we have a war to win"_

I had to re-read the letter a few times before it finally sunk in. My brother was paranoid. I nerve doubted that my brother was an old nation and could be quiet wise when he wanted to be. He knew that paranoia helped keep you alive. I didn't not fear death but are nations would suffer if we died and right know, we had to be are strongest.

I felt like I should be worried. Maybe my brother was right? Maybe the Russians where hiding something? Maybe America really was involved in the war? When where they going to strike? I didn't know. I started to grind my teeth and I looked at North America. What was that Yankee hiding? My eyes drifted to Asia, maybe China had an ace up his sleeve? Not likely but you could never be to careful. My main concern was Russian and my brothers safety.

I did want Britain to join the party, I really did but the very thought of loosing someone so close to me. Someone that had cared for me since birth and trained me to become the strong nation I ma made me sick to my stomach. I really did love my brother and I wanted him to be safe.

I stood up from my chair. Maybe I was just overworking myself. A little bit of of sleep would calm me down and we could continue the invasion in the morning. I stripped myself so I was only in my boxers and I got on the bed . I pulled the covers over myself and slowly closed my eyes. I never knew how tired I was until now. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I saw Gilbert laughing as he walked with his squad in the streets of a Russian city. Someone had just made a joke and the whole squad was laughing merrily. I smiled to myself. The city was in ruins and it was silent besides the German squads laughter and voices. Prussia stopped walking and he looked at the sky and soon shrugged it off. He had that look in his eyes, like he was expecting something. I felt a rottenness swell up in my chest and it looked like my brother had felt it to by the look on his face. I looked up at the night sky to see a object moving closer to them and a plane flying above them. The second the object hit the ground I woke up.

I moved so my face was looking at the floor and I threw up. I coughed up some blood and threw up even more. I felt horrible, like someone had stabbed me in the chest with razor sharp claws and was now ripping out my organs. I coughed up more blood and vomited again. I was drenched in sweat and I kept coughing.

I felt like I was going to die

I felt awful.

It was like someone had ripped my heart out.

The door opened to show my squad, they had probably heard the coughing and the vomiting noises and come to see if I was okay. How nice of them. I felt another wave of vomit and I threw up again, this time, it was mostly my blood.

"I fine" I wheezed out but I knew I wasn't and they did too.

They picked me up and moved me towards a make shift medical room. They let me vomit and cough up blood was they tried to give me pain relief but it wasn't working.

But then

I felt it

A hot, rippling feeling in my skin and I screamed. It was like my skin was on fire. I kept yelling and screaming in pain. Was that smoke in the air? The smell of burnt flesh filled the room and I thrashed around, clawing at my chest. The squad held me down and I kept screaming. The burn rose to my neck and face and I kept screaming. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks and I screamed out "Kill me! Just do it!".

Pain, fire and smoke. That was all I could smell and feel. I wanted to die, I was in that much pain. Was I thinking straight? Exhaustion soon took over and I fell asleep. My brother was laughing. This was just like my dream last night. I looked around and then I looked up. It was a plane. But I just couldn't see who's plane it was American? British? Chinese?

I saw what it was and I felt two things ring threw my body, anger and betrayal.

My eyes snapped opened and I slowly leaned forward so I was sitting up right. I looked at a old broken mirror. At first I didn't recognize who was looking at me, the pain looking at me had horrible burn scars covering his chest and neck and along his neck there was a vicious burn scar covering the right side of his face. That was me.

My throat was dry and bloody but I didn't care.

I got out of my bed and walked towards the medical tools. I picked up a large saw and gave it a quick swing before I walked over to a phone. I mumbled a few things and the hung up.

The person that had down this to me and my brother was going to show up. Because I had ordered them to. Why? Because that person was apart of the Nazi empire. And I knew ho that person was.

For you see, the nation that had made my brother and I go threw so much pain was someone I had once called my best friend.

The person that had probably killed my brother and disfigured my face was Italy

* * *

**Oh my good. I feel like a horrible person. sob sob sob. Anyways, sorry about the late update. hahaha. I hope everyone had a good ol' fashion Valentines day while I cry and read romance fics while eating chocolate! **


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken a few days for Italy to get to England and over the time the burns had somewhat healed. I didn't bother trying to slick back my hair . My eyes had started to change color a few times but I had long stopped caring about it. Sow what is my eyes where changing color? I didn't need to waste my time worrying about my eyes.

I heard the sound of a plane hitting ground and I looked out the window to see Italy. He wasn't in his usual blue uniform, but he was in a maroon colored one. He was also wearing a small hat on the top of hi head. I suppose I had also changed clothing style's as well.s I was wearing a white singlet, a brown jacket and black pants.

Italy walked into the base and he said "Oh Germany~ Where are you~?"

I walked down the stairs, his eyes had also changed color, they where a shade similar to his uniform. He turned around and smiled "What happened to your face, Germany?"

"A bomb" I answered as I walked closer to him, a saw behind my back.

"You know, my brother was horribly injured thanks to one of your planes" I kept going

I knew Italy had a say in everything that went on in the Italian military, as did I with the German military.

"Hmmm, _such a shame" _he said to me and he moved closer, reaching into his pocket.

His smirk was planted firm on his lips and he said "It was bound to happen, ignorance and arrogance are lovers"

I felt a twitch on my burnt face and I said "Watch your tongue, Italy."

He smiled "Why? Who's going to stop me? Your burnt to a crisp brother?"

That did it.

I swung the saw at his face and he moved out of the way. He smirked and took out a knife from his pocket "You really want to do this, Germany?"

A wild smile found it's way on my face "Oh yes indeed I do"

I charged at him again and swung the saw, this time it hit his chest but not enough to kill him but I did get some blood from him. He swipped the knife at my face, clearly aiming for my right eye but just got under it.

I took my chance and rammed the saw into his stomach. I heard a bone crunching sound. This nation, had been my friend, best friend even but now, he was my enemy, my target and he was probably my brothers killer. I'm now going to be trial, judge and executioner. I twisted the saw and Italy cried out in pain, stabbing me in the back with his knife but it was no use.

I threw him to the ground and ripped the saw out of him. Blood and organs started to spew from his slowly. I ripped of his shirt and saw the same huge scar on his chest and stomach.

"Remember the Island?" I asked in a cruel voice.

Of course he remember, Japan and I fucking ate him.

I saw the fear in his eyes and they slowly turned hazel again. He started to cry and begging.

"P-p-p-lease Germany! I didn't do it"

"I swear I didn't do it"

"You and Prussia are my friends"

I didn't listen, I held down his left arm and started to saw it off. He kept screaming and crying but I never listened. First the left, then the right, then the left leg and then the right leg. The roomed reeked of blood and I had put his limbs in a bloody body pile. He looked at me, his eyes now the small color as his uniform.

He smiled sadly "I've learnt my lesson Captain"

The light slowly left his eyes and he stopped breathing.

I had killed Italy.

My best friend.

My first friend.

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I let them fall. I wiped them away and put Italy and his limbs on a spare hospital bed, sowing up the limbs back on to his body.

Once I had finished sowing him up and I starred at him. Then suddenly. His chest started to rise. My eyes widen and he opened his eyes and yawned, like he had been asleep.

"Germany, What happened?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I saw slowly as I pushed the saw under the bed "Nothing happened at all"

He smiled "Shouldn't we start to work on the tactic's?"

I liked this Italy. I nodded slowly and we walked over to the maps. I pointed at a few cities "We have taken the capitol and taken most of the southern cities"

He nodded and then pointed at the northern part of England "What about over here? Do we crush Scotland and Wales or do we make them apart of the empire?"

"My boss told me to take them prisoner"

"Well that solves that, any ideas on how we take Newcastle?"

Newcastle was the last city. The English people that had opposed us that had not be captured where there. To be honest, I found it funny. The last city with the last soldiers.

"We do now they have snipers that could rival the fins" I said.

Italy nodded "The sky?"

"We've already tried that, they have AA guns"

We where silents for a few minutes before grins spread across are faces, the grins where toothy and evil. Are eyes sparkled with a certain joy.

Italy took out his knife and plunged it into the city that was Newcastle.

_"Let's burn it down"_

* * *

**I originally wanted to kill Italy but I just couldn't kill kill him. I mean, it's Italy. But anyways, the stronger the nation, the less time it takes them to heal. And since Italy it apart of the Nazi empire, he healed quickly. So anyways the next chapter will be in England's point of view annnnd there will be some Geruk. I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M TRYING TO GIVE YOU GUYS GERUK I SWEAR. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, guys, look how awesome we all are! 54 reviews! That's awesome! This is great! I'm so happy I could cry!**

* * *

I was surrounded by flames, they kept on licking and burning at my skin and I screamed. My skin was raw and tender and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"This could all stop" they said to me and some part of me, probably the parts that Germany had already taken over, wanted to lean into his touch and kiss him. He started rocking the two of us back and forth, the flames kept burning and climbing higher and higher every time I blinked.

I knew part of me was in love with him, there was no point in denying it. The more he took over the more I wanted to feel his touch. One of his hands touched my shoulder it fell down to touch my hand.

Are fingers intertwined perfectly and he kept whispering "This can all go away, just give up and let me take over".

_NO_

Yes

_NO_

YES

My eyes snapped open and I looked around, I was in a room in Newcastle. I was in a small room and I looked down at my hands, they where raw. My eyes widen and I flipped the rest of the blanket off me to show the parts where he had touched me where also raw, with tender pink skin that you would only see on a child.

I heard a knock on the door, pulling the blanket over my form I said "Come in"

It was Nurse Mary that opened the door, her blonde was in a pigtails and her green eyes where filled with sadness "I don't know what to do anymore" she said softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she moved closer to me, pulling up a chair for herself to sit down on.

"I-I-I love another woman" she said and I saw tears starting to fall.

"And do you want to know the icing on the cake?" She asked me threw her sobs.

"She's German!" and Alice broke down, crying her eyes out, claiming how dirty and sinful she was. She hugged me and I held back grunting as she touched my raw skin but I still hugged her back .

"There, there" I said to her and I rubbed circles on her back and she kept crying and hugging me.

The war was going to be over soon, for better or for worse. But, it disgusted me how proud I was that I had lasted this long, in so many wars, so much bloodshed and so many deaths. Alice's tears ghosted on my skin and I ran my fingers threw her blonde hair.

"Nobody will get mad at you, I promise" I said to her and she looked up at me with a teary expression "Really?"

"Yes, really" I promised her.

The sound of planes could be heard coming near us. I moved of the bed and put on my uniform, I wasn't going to sit in my bed and wait for the German's to drag me out of bed. I looked at Alice and she passed me my rifle and she loaded a handgun.

We nodded at each other and ran to top of the building. My eyes widen in pure horror, the sky was alive with planes. I looked around and Alice handed me a set of binoculars and I looked threw them, they weren't boomer planes , one less worry, and they weren't fighter planes.

Then what where they?

I saw the hatches of the planes open and I waited for the worse.

I have been threw over hundreds of battles, each bloodier then the last. But nothing could of prepared for me for what I saw.

Fire.

They where pouring fire out of the planes.

It was beautiful, terrifying, sicking and heartless. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes and I wiped them away.

In a matter of minutes, the whole city was on fire, I could hear the screams and cries from woman and children and I could feel the fire consuming the last part's of England.

Of me.

I dropped my rifle and started to walk to the front of the city. Smokes and gases filled my lungs and I looked around. Dead bodies where everywhere.

I looked at a body, it was only a small child, if I hadn't been so prideful and stubborn, he wouldn't be dead.

_I killed you._

_And you,_

_and you,_

_and you._

I reached to the front of the city and walked threw the walls. The German's waited for us and I lifted lifted up my hands "We surrender"

The world started to spin and I hit the ground. I had fainted. I felt my heart stop for a few minutes

then start beating again. I closed my eyes, I wish I was dead.

* * *

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! Germany has won the war put this story is only just starting! Oh this is fun! HAHAHA I can't wait to see what you all think!**


	11. Chapter 11

I** have made my choice! This will be 20 chapters! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while hahahaha sorry about that! Let's get to work!**

* * *

I had won the war. I had beaten England. I dominated the British empire! Pride filled me as a grin spread across my face. Oh this was good! This was brilliant! It was, as my brother would say, awesome.

Walking through the halls of the Base, my boots hitting the steel ground with heavy thuds. My uniform was clean and pressed, my wounds had somewhat healed. My face started to hurt from grinning too much.

I walked into the control center, opening the door quietly and closing it gently. People where still at work and I needed to be respectful. I put my reports down on the controls desk and walked out. The grin left my face as I left the room. My face hurt from smiling.

I walked to the medical wing, I dodged the doctor's that asked to look at my wounds and the nurses. I stopped at the seventh room and quietly opened the room. The room reeked medical products, medication and blood. I looked at the bandaged figure on the bed and I said gently

"Hello brother"

He moaned out something that sounded like a hello and I sat down next to his bed. He turned his head to look at me. His ruby-red eyes had remained un-banaged and they still sparkled. He started to cough but I soon later found out that those coughs where actually laughter. My brother, even though a bomb had dropped on him, still had the same sense of humor that had me want to strangle him.

"You did good, west, you did good" he coughed as he smiled.

I smiled at Prussia and he managed to smile back.

Come to think of it, my moods changed at the drop of a hat. One minute I was happy, then I wanted to kill someone, then I was sad and then the cycle would repeat itself. I had heard from doctor's that they had discovered an illness in the brain, what had it been called? Bi-polar? Mania? I dismissed the thought, an illness in the head? It was stupid, idiotic.

A doctor came into the room, he looked at me and then checked his charts "Captain? I would like to check your wounds. You have sustained quite a few as my reports say"

I winced, there was no point in hiding any more. "Alright,alright" I muttered as I took off my shirt. It made me realize just how many scars I had gotten in this war. There was the scar on face from that teenager, the numerous bullet scars and knife scars. But it was the fragments of bullet in my back that made the doctor raise an eyebrow. He had asked e a few times If I had taken something but I would always shrug "Just lucky"

**-ENGLAND'S POV-**

I cradled myself back and forth in a cell. It was a small, steel cell that made sound bounce around the cell. I clawed at my forehead and ripped my hands down, blood dripped down my forehead from clawing at it. It was all my fault! Why didn't I surrender!? I could have saved so many lives. Was I monster? What if I was?

I was a monster

No better than Germany and his other nazi nations.

I sunk my teeth into my lip and blood started to drip from my lip. The intense shaking kept going and going I was soon clawing at my wrists. Blood followed from my wrists and I put my face into my hands and I started to cry. I kept crying and crying. The blood smelt like iron and the salt from my tears.

I rammed my head against the wall and I kept crying and clawing at my wrists. SOMEONE KILL ME

I shouldn't be alive, the people that fight in battle, the people that save the others, they should be alive. Tears kept rolling down my cheeks and I kept howling out sobs and tears kept rolling and the marks got bloodier.

I could feel him taking over my country, my home and that made my sobs become louder. I stopped clawing at my wrists and then started to tear at my hair. I hear the ripping sound and I looked at my hands, strands of greasy, dull wheat coloured hairs where in my hands and under my finger nails.

My head felt like the gears kept turning and turning and I rammed it on the side of my cell again. I looked at my wrists, bleeding with angry red claw marks on them and then I sunk my teeth into my wrists. Blood sputtered into my mouth and I started to swallow the blood. I needed water. Blood had water in it.

I pulled away from my wrists and then I bite down on it again, more blood flowing into my mouth and tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I must look like a mess. Blood on my face,uniform and hands. Bits of my hair messed up and bits of it in my palms.

It was disgusting how much I wanted to surrender.

It was disgusting that some part of me wanted to be with that bastard.

I hate me

I could kill him

He ruined everything! He was destroying everything and I wanted to rip out his throat with my own teeth! I kept cradling myself back and forth, sinking my bloody teeth into my bruised lip. It was all my fault...

_No..._

_It was all Germany's fault_

_It was all America's fault_

_IT WAS ALL THEM_

_IT WASN'T ME_

_IT WASN'T MY FAULT_

_I WAS PROTECTING MY PEOPLE!_

_GERMANY WANTED BLOOD_

_AMERICA DIDN'T EVEN BAT AN EYELASH WHEN GERMANY STARTED THIS WAR_

"It's not my fault" I muttered to myself as I see the door of my cell open.

* * *

OKAY

OKAY

OKAY

I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT I HAVE A REASON! I have been diagnosed with depression and anxiety and I was busy with family and I just didn't have the time. But it's the long weekened so I giess I could work on this story.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at the people walking into my cell, my green eyes glared at them, there was three of them, Germany, a tall, young man, around mid twenties and a short, fat old one. The young man looked like he had just been promoted, still not used to his new found power. The older one seemed to be on a red-alert, eyes darting around the cell, afraid that I may jump out on them.

I wanted too.

I desperately wanted too.

To rip layer, after layer of skin of their faces was all I wanted to do. I wanted them all to pay, I wanted blood. The short one muttered something under his breathe but I didn't hear him but I did hear the German word for 'savage'. Oh how adorable.

I knew I looked like a train wreck, blood and tear stained face. But at least I hadn't ordered the deaths of woman and children, now did I?

We where all silent for a minute before Germany spoke "Arthur Kirkland, we have a few question to ask you", well of course they would ask me questions, what else would they do? Give me a present?

I stiffed back my own laughter, I sure was funny.

The old German looked even more worried and the young man asked me, quietly and gently, like I was a small child "Where are the rest of the British rebels are?". Where they already referring as the remainder of the British government and military as rebels. The German's sure did work quickly.

"I don't know" I snapped back as quick as a whip. The young man seemed to pale by a few shades, was this his first ingratiation? It probably was. I leaned back into the corner my cell, a smirk finding it's way on my face. As long as I made it seem like I was still made of steel, I was.

Germany was the one to ask the next question "Do they have any advanced weapons?". He probably knew I had a sharp reply at the tip of my tongue but he still wanted to play this song and dace. Then let the interrogation begin.

"I don't know, define advanced weapons" I muttered, I could of sworn I heard one of the two officers stifle a giggle. Turning my head, I saw the older officer's cheek's burning a bright pink color and the younger officer worried that the other officer may be having a heart attack.

"Get out, both of you two" Germany snapped as he turned his head to face them. They paled and scrambled out of my cell and Germany leaned back on the steel wall and he said "You're being very painful, you do realize that"

"I know, and it gives me such great joy" I shot back.

I could of sworn I saw a vein appear on Germany's neck. He took a deep breathe in, clearly trying to calm himself down. He was probably, no I was certain, that he was counting down from ten to zero. Once he had finished with counting down and he looked at me again and he said "Britain, do you know how your country is at the moment"

"At war" I answered back, glaring at him, I had forgotten what day it was, for what month it was.

"At peace" he corrected me.

"Bullshit" I snapped at him.

"No, it's true" he said back at me and I growled at him "No, you're lying"

"I'm not lying to you Arthur"

"Don't use my human name"

Germany fell silent and he sighed again. He reached into his pocket, light a cigarette and took a puff. He knew that this would make my cell smell like tobacco for a while. But I enjoyed the scent of tobacco so it was fine. "Do you want one?" he asked me.

I was paranoid for a moment, but I hadn't found a cigarette in a while and I was craving it. He handed me a cigarette, I put it in my mouth and he light it with his lighter. As he light the cigarette, he looked into his eyes, his blue eyes trained on the flame. I moved away once I was certain it was light. I took a puff of it, enjoying the bitter, yet familiar, feeling.

"Do your ground troops know what they do to those innocent women and children?" I asked him and then I took a puff.

"No" he breathed out, "They just went to the call of duty when their country went to war"

"It's horrible" I mumbled as I ex-haled the cigarette smoke. I was referring to the war, all wars, it was horrible. No country liked wars, but it had happen, no country liked disasters, yet it happened. In the perfect world there would be no wars but we have to make it perfect and we fucked up along the side.

"It is" Germany agreed with me. His cigarette had just ended and he tossed onto the ground and gently patted it down with his right foot. He pulled out another cigarette. He light it and he sighed yet again "Do you still want to be asked question's about the rebels?"

"There are no more rebels" I said to him as I took the final puff my cigarette. We where silent for a few moments. "We haven't killed the royal family" he offered to me.

"_Yet" _I snapped at him

"No, the higher up's thought it would be bad publicity. It would cause riots and completely destroy chance of peace" Germany said.

"Who said my people would let German's rule?" I asked him, my green eyes glaring in to his blue ones.

"Britain, they already" he answered me as he handed me a picture. It was a British flag, I didn't see what was wrong until I saw it, in the dead center, was the Nazi logo.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**So I've been super busy, with.. therapy and everything. But I've also made some really good friends, which is good. I'm get a positive out of this little negative. **


	13. Chapter 13

My cell had been moved after I had my little break down. I was in a room, where else would I be? It had a soft, yet form, bed. The walls where pure white, as the bed was. I sat on one of the oak chairs, tapping my fingers against the desk, humming to myself. Germany comes into my room everyday, sits on the chair opposite from me, ask me the same questions and then he will give me food. There is no clocks or calenders in my room but I am certain I have been in here for more than five days.

I hear the door un-locking and I looked up to see Germany, the scars on his face where healing rapidly. He set a plate in front of me, sausage and potato and he spoke "Eat first, then we will talk".

I raised a brow at this but never the less, I am a nation but I have to eat as well. I picked up my knife and fork and I started to eat. At first I had hated the food but I slowly came to accept it.

Once I had finished, he spoke again "England, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I snapped at him as I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest, a frown forming.

"No, you're not"

"I'm sorry, are you my mother?"

"No I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't be worried about you"

"Since when do you care about me?"

"I've always cared about you, as I care about Italy and Japan"

"You show your care for me by invading my country and killing my people?"

Germany fell silent.

He opened his mouth but then closed it, he looked like a gaping fish. He looked at the ground and he muttered something under his breath, "What was that?' I asked him.

"I'm sorry" he repeated himself.

It was my turn to be silent.

He was sorry?

He was sorry...

What if he was lying? I looked up to see Germany wore the same look on my face, he was speechless, as was I. We stayed in our silence for a while. Germany brought his left hand to the table and he started to tap his fingers. Using my right hand, I started to tap as well.

We had stayed like that, an innocent tapping of two nations in a small cell. Huh, that seemed like the starting line of a bad joke. I looked at him, his eyes seemed a deeper shade, almost a purple like color. He looked up at me and his eyes widen slightly and he looked back down the floor.

"When did your eyes turn blue?" he asked me, my eyes widen "Pardon?".

"Your eyes, their blue" he pointed out to me again.

"Their green" I informed him, a frown on my face.

"No, their blue, like mine"

"Oh that's rich, you're eyes have turned a purple colour, like Russia's" I snapped back at him.

Germany's eyes widened slightly and he turned his head to look in the mirror. I followed his actions. We where both right. My eyes had turned blue, and his eyes had turned purple.

"What did you fucking do" Germany spat at me, his eyes blazing with anger, and the fire in my eyes happily returned the anger "What did I do? You where the one that invaded me!".

"That's beside the fucking point" Germany hissed at me

And before I knew it, Germany and I where screaming at each other, finding new topics to fight over when we found a winner of a topic. So far, I was winning.

"I'm older than you!" I yelled, "Well, I have more power than you!" he yelled right back. _Ouch_. That was below the belt. "I've seen more wars than you could ever imagine" I yelled at him, Germany looked like he had been slapped and I smirked. I won again.

And now we where fighting about our childhood's, this sure was some quality nation on nation time.

When we had finally stopped yelling at one another, my throat felt raw and I chuckled "Look at us, we are fighting like children". "Well, according to you, I am still a child" Germany said, with whip like reflex's. I do suppose snappy comebacks come naturally to you when you where raised by Prussia.

I then started to cough, it was only a light cough, then it turned into a cough's that you heard from patients dying in hospital, or a smoker that was about to pay the piper. I then coughed up a bit of blood in my hand, I starred at the blood and then I felt vomit starting to come up. I ran to the toilet and puked, a mix of blood and food.

"Are you alright?" I heard Germany ask me, letting go of are more than passive aggressive fight.

"No you fucking twit" I yelled back as I threw up again.

Then I heard something breaking, Germany had fallen over, clutching his head and groaning. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked myself.

I didn't want an answer.

But I got one. You know the saying, if you have a question your going to get an answer.

It came in the form of a German solider barging threw the door yelling and panting. "Ludwig! The American's have entered the war!"

Everything started to go black.

I seemed to be doing a lot of fainting these days.

Bloody hell.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Good plot twist, right?...Silence means yes. I'd just like to thank everyrone that's managed to keep on reading and reviewing (Which is awesome of you all), it mean's a lot to me and stuff. Man I sound like I'm giving my Oscar acceptance speech 'I just want to thank myself for being such a wonderful Author and all my fans that put up with my fucking bullshit'. I don't think I'll be able to drop the F-bomb in the Oscar's...THOSE LOSERS CAN SUCK I HAVE AN OSCAR. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**YOU FABULOUS READERS. **


	14. Chapter 14

I knew this was all a dream, a fantasy in fact, but that would never stop me from enjoying it. Dreams like this didn't come to me often, but they where welcomed with open arms. Another groan came from the form under me and I moved away from the fresh hickey I had made on the croak of his neck. I had placed it where it could be hidden by a shirt color, I imagined a hickey didn't look to good a man being heavily interrogated. His nails dragged themselves on my back, leaving fresh claw marks, some of them lightly bleeding but I was ignoring them with a passion. He sunk his teeth into my left bicep and I bight back a curse, I felt him smirk in the bight and he moved away from it, "You can swear if you want to, I don't mind at all" he smirked.

His eyes where glowing a bright blue, almost like the sky, his hair was a few shades lighter too, and he seemed a lot more...open. He moved back to kissing and he was unbuckling his and my pants with shaking fingers. I moved back to his neck again, licking and nipping at certain bit's of flesh. But it was one small moan that made me realize something, this wasn't me, and this wasn't England.

"Oh Lutz" he moaned, his voice dripped with something that England would fell for me. Care. Love. Devotion. Kindness. Things that he would look at me with where, malice, anger, hate, disgust and lust. But I would take it all it meant for him to even look at me with emotion in his eyes, he know just looked at me with those blank, dull green eyes, like he was a shell of something greater.

Are pants where both off, and we where both hard. Lutz, or, me, took off the others boxers, flinging them to a place across the room. "Did you miss me that much?" Lutz asked him, his voice was coated in arrogance. England, well, the other England seemed to enjoy that because he moaned again, begging to be touch. "You're such a fucking virgin" Lutz laughed and the England's blush deepened. He started to pump England's cock, the British man moaned again, "Go faster". Lutz smirked, and he slowed his pace, England groaned again. Lutz seemed to really enjoy watching England squirm because he slowed his pace again and England growled "Move!"

Smirked, Lutz quickened his pace, England didn't seem to be prepared for just how quick Lutz would go, because by the shrill scream that escaped his lips or the jolt he got, he was very surprised and very thankful. England wrapped his pale, slender legs around Lutz waist and he started to buck his hips. "Oh no you don't" bigger pale smirked as he used his other arm to place his forearm on England's hips, stopping him from thrusting.

England hated that, he ran his fingers threw Lutz hair, then grabbed at the curls, tugging and ripping. "Will just let me-" England never got finish his sentence as Lutz and his lips crashed together. They where like animals in primal states, lust. England pulled away, moaning as he came, dragging his nails down Lutz back, making ten long bloody claw marks.

Lutz took off his boxers while England caught his breath. Lutz spread England's legs and I laid eyes on his weeping member and Lutz gave it a few firm tugs, take the cum off of his member, coating it with his fingers. Lutz didn't even ask England if he was ready, he just calmly drove his fingers in and watched the other squirm. Once he was satisfied with one finger, in came another and began to move his fingers. I heard England grunt as three fingers came in "Go slower", Lutz nodded and he went slower, not enough for him to get bored but enough for England to adjust properly.

I heard England give a small gasp "Do that again!" he urged the other and Lutz grinned, moving his fingers again and he got the same reaction. "Oh did I find your sweet spot?" Lutz asked even though he knew the answer. He sure fucking did. "Oh just fuck me already!" England nearly screamed, and Lutz seemed all too happy to grant his request. Lutz lined himself up with England's entrance and he only put the head in, planning on teasing the other until he was begging for it but England seemed to have other ideas. He wrapped those, long, strong, slender pale legs around Lutz waist and he brought him closer. I was surprised to not see England only to give a few more colorful curses, slam his curled up fist into the wall and grind his teeth back and forth. Lutz look impressed and angry.

"You know, if you didn't want me to tease you than you could of just said something about it" he smirked and England groaned "You would of done nothing, you would of teased me even more-" England was cut off by a moan again. Lutz smirked, he leaned down and pressed his lips against England's. England stilled wrapping his legs around Lutz waist and one arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, but you could say England lost when Lutz sunk his teeth into his tongue. With England's free hand, he started to claw at Lutz back again, making the bloody marks even bigger as he thrust went.

Lutz seemed to not mind the clawing, he seemed to be enjoying it. Lutz pulled away, blood from England's and his tongues trailing down their mouths, coating their lips. Their eyes where wild, hair messes, bloody lips pressed against each other once again. "Faster!" England moaned into Lutz neck as he sunk his teeth into his neck again. Lutz didn't even since and he went faster. They cam a the same time, Lutz stilled moving his hips, riding out his orgasms. He slid out off England and they started to hold each other in the bed. But then I saw Lutz open his eyes, turn to look at me and smirked. It was like he knew I was their.

My eyes snapped open, I was in my bed, the light streamed into my room thanks to the window and groaned. Oh dear god I had a meeting the rest of Axis. I sat up, ignoring the sullied sheets, they could wait for when I fucking cared. I threw my boxers into the hamper and put on a fresh set along with my uniform. I combined my blonde hair, which had gone a few shades dark but I really didn't care about my hair right now. I had to get to that meeting.

I walked out of my room, closing the door with back of my foot and I started to walk to where the meeting was being held. Third floor, 1st room on the right. I skipped breakfast, knowing I could eat something after the meeting. Walking at a fast pace, people moving out of my way and me moving out of the way for one of them. I had climbed the stairs and reached the conference room and opened the door. Italy and Japan looked very different, Italy had changed uniform as did Japan. Japan's was now black and Italy's was a maroon color.

Italy looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips and he said "So, you're feeling the switch as well". I wanted to give Italy a snide comment in return but, to my utter shock, Japan beat me to it "Well of course he has Italy-san, or did you drink away your few brain cells this morning?". Japan seemed to have stuck a nerve with Italy because I saw his right eye twitch lightly.

"I didn't ask for you're opinion now did I" he said to the Asian nation and Japan leaned back into his chair smirking "Yes, an intelligent comment would confuse you". Ouch.

"Will you two stop it already" I growled at the two of them, they closed their mouths, biting back the snide remarks I imagine. "We have come here to work, not insult on another" I muttered to more of myself than two them but I still wanted them to hear it. They seemed to agree on it, making a peace deal until the meeting was over and then go back to clawing the others throats.

"As you all know the American's have entered the war and we need to come up this plans to stop them, or get them to join us" I said to the two of them as I sat in my set as the head of the table, setting out papers for the two of them to read. Italy picked up his paper, eyes darting from line to line and he said "Why don't we just crush them? We have the fire power".

"Because that is fucking idiotic?" Japan asked the Italian, smirking. Italy growled, glaring at the Japanese nation "I will cut out your tongue and feed it to you" the Italian threatened the other and Japan laughed. "Oh I'm really scared". It seemed we wouldn't get anything done, even if we had technically won the war with Britain.

A pair of glowing red eyes look at the world map, the man took a step forward and he lightly touched the place where it read Britain.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of their" the figure spoke.

"I am you're hero"

* * *

**YOU WANTED GERUK? I GIVE UP GERUK SMUT! Do this author deliver or does she deliver? Thank you to all those darling people that reviewed in the last chapter, even the ones pointing out the mistakes that I will never fix because I am a lazy ass that only takes interest writing about things that I think are cool and porn. This is actually my first real attempt at writing porn and it was like 1000 words so I imagined I did good but I really want to hear what you guys think, or err read. Oh damn it I'm rambling again, I haven't slept in a while do I thought 'WHY NOT WORK ON THE CHAPTER AND FINISH IT IN ONE NIGHT! THIS CAN'T GO WRONG!' **


End file.
